Unexpected
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: ONESHOT. Yugi's feeling down and goes to an unexpected source for comfort... Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yugioh. It's all KT's!


**Rivalshipping oneshot!!! Hooray!!! I have to say, I was never a yaoi fan, but this website has convereted me!!! WOOT!!! Word to ur mom!!! Jk!**

**PLZ R&R!!!**

Unexpected

I am so alone.

Many teenagers say that one phrase at least a million times throughout their adolescence. However, for me, it will be the last time.

My parents are still married, though they are separated. Dad goes on business trips to stay away from Mom's nagging mouth. Mom turned into a hypochondriac and takes pills because she has a perpetual headache or stomach cramp or some other minor malady. She gets on my case saying I never help her with the chores, that I'm a lazy no-good who wastes too much of my "precious time" with my "trashy" friends. I sometimes respond that she spends too much of her precious salary on unnecessary medication. Then I get slapped with a ladle or a wooden spoon or a vase or whatever is nearest her hand.

She's the reason why I live with my grandpa.

Gramps is a nice guy. Before my dad left, he told me I was the spitting image of my grandpa in his younger days. I believe it. There is no way in hell my hair is a genetic mutation; Gramps has the same hair, only grey. He owns a game shop, called the Kame Game Shop. He loves all types of games and has practically mastered them all, but his favorite is Duel Monsters. Our hair must not be the only thing that's genetic; I love Duel Monsters too. Because of my passion for the game, I've entered many tournaments and I'm now known as the King of Games, Yu-Gi-Oh. And ironically enough, my name means _play_. It seems that it's destiny.

I shouldn't reminisce, not at a time like this. I'm through with my destiny. I've saved my arch-rival's life, along with his kid brother's. I've saved my grandpa's soul. I've stopped a deluded American from committing necromancy. I've avenged my friends, gave a metaphorical slap in the face to an insane Egyptian, helped a 3000 year old pharaoh regain his memory, and I beat him at a card game to put him back in his proper time period. My life's work is done. I need "me time" now.

I sit in my room, alone. This is the first time in about three years that I can honestly say I'm alone. During those three years, a yami side of me, a pharaoh, resided in my Millennium Puzzle, in my heart, and in my soul. He helped me become a better person. Now, he is resting in peace.

I stare through my ceiling window, looking at the moon, so pale compared to the ongoing black backdrop behind it. It floats on alone, no stars accompany it. It seems we both have something in common tonight.

Sighing, I turn away from my window and shuffle to the bathroom. I look in the mirror in the dark. Through faint lighting through a fogged-glass window, I see my skin as a pale covering that conceals my wounded insides and decimated soul. I can make out black semi-circles under my eyes and my amethyst orbs have lost their luster and light, leaving only a hollow stare. Even my hair seems to be sagging.

I wish my friends were here. About a month ago we finally graduated, even Jonouchi. Anzu was able to save up money by working odd jobs and is currently in New York studying various dances. Jonouchi was kicked out of the apartment he shared with his dad and lives with Honda, both working as car mechanics. The catch to their living together is that Honda will let Jonouchi stay as long as he needs to as long as Honda gets to date Shizuka, Jonouchi's sister. Jonouchi wasn't at all happy with this requirement, but he had no choice. On the bright side, he's seeing Mai Kujaku. He seems to be enjoying that little escapade.

Otogi's game shop is having a surplus in business, thanks to everyone wanting to strive to be me, the "Game King". KaibaCorp is also rolling in dough, with the Duel Disk being the hottest new toy for everyone. Kaiba is still sore about me always beating him, but he's seemed to have calmed down. He now is in the acceptance phase and completely ignores my existence. His brother is as sweet as ever, finally a freshman in high school and being hounded by girls. Speaking of fan girls, Bakura was forced to move out of the country because a fan girl stalked him, broke the restraining order that was placed on her, and almost succeeded in raping him. She is now in an asylum and he moved to Europe, where his looks aren't considered as radical and he is now an outcast instead of the latest piece of hot gossip. Marik, Isis, and Rishid actually come here to Domino City periodically and display Egyptian artifacts.

It seems everyone has a normal life, except me.

My life is _too_ normal. I am so used to my yami waking me up in the middle of the night to chat, always encouraging me to do my best, and helping me defeat my adversaries. Now that he is gone, everything is so silent, so lonesome. I can't stand it.

I take my jacket and pull the hood over my star-shaped hair. I don't want anyone seeing me tonight.

I saunter down the street, looking at the neon lights of various late night stores and clubs.

My slow stroll brought me to the front of KaibaCorp. I gaze up and up until it becomes too obscured by nighttime darkness to see the top. At the very top, I see a dim blue light from the window. Kaiba must be on his lap top.

I step inside the building, surprised that the doors are unlocked. I'm even more surprised that there aren't any security guards, but I assume that there are cameras. I walk into the elevator and hit the R button, ascending to the roof. In a matter of a minute, the elevator bell rings and the doors open, revealing the roof illuminated with the moonlight. I step out and gaze down the building, becoming dizzy at looking at the ground from such a tall distance. I take a life-giving breath and step on the very tip of the roof. I'm about to take my final step.

Suddenly, I feel a strong hand take my shoulder and wrench me backward, away from my road to peace. I look up and I see the upside down face of Seto Kaiba. Naturally he would be the one to stop me from ending what's wasted now.

He demands, "Yugi, just what the hell are you doing?" I free myself from his vice grip and look up at him properly. I should have known he'd have seen me on the cameras. He wasn't wearing his usual gravity-defying trench coat. Instead, he had on a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the top and black pants. He looks almost normal. He also looks extremely tired.

"I'm ending it all," I state simply. "I've fulfilled my destiny; now I'm just doing God a favor and ending a life that will only be wasted."

He rolls his eyes and scoffs at my statement. "Yugi, you know damn well I don't believe in God. And your life isn't wasted. You're obviously so used to the spotlight that once the show's over, you realize you missed the attention and you're now acting like an infant, doing something utterly stupid and grabbing everyone's attention. But I'm stopping you." He glares at me. I shiver, though it's a warm spring night.

"Kaiba, since when did you care?" His cold eyes grow wide and he looks away.

"Yugi…you may be my rival, but we've been through too much together. If you were suddenly gone…" He looks into the sky. "I wouldn't have anyone to bug me. You're a nuisance, but I like it."

I gape at him. Kaiba, not just any Kaiba, but Seto Kaiba, cares about my existence.

Suddenly, falling off the tallest building in the city sounds like a really dumb idea.

He looks at me more thoroughly. "You want to come inside? I'm almost done with work. Give me a few and I can take you home."

I smile and nod.

He really meant a few. In less than two minutes, he finished a report, two faxes, and five emails. I've never seen someone type so fast.

He grabs his jacket, a black tailored one, and slips it on. We head to the elevator together when I suddenly ask, "Do I have to go home?"

He stares at me seriously as the elevator shuts. "Why is that?"

I smirk. It was the first one I made since I fell into my depression. "I guess I really do want that spot light."

He smirks too and shakes his head, incredulous at my statement. "Whatever, short stuff."

He ruffles my hair a bit and we stare at each other. As the door opens, I stand on the tips of my toes and kiss his cheek. I feel him freeze at the gesture, but when I stop and look at him, a little embarrassed at my brashness, he smirks, presses the button to make the door shut again, and kisses me in a way I've never been kissed before.

And everyone thought it would be me and Anzu pairing up.


End file.
